


A Way Out

by PrimeTF



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Bondage, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeTF/pseuds/PrimeTF
Summary: Angel Dust was sentenced to Hell for a crime he didn't commit, and was tortured for 70 years.Or, Charlie finds a broken and abused spider in a dumpster, and takes it home with her.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Charlie Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	A Way Out

Angel Dust is seen by many to be Hell’s greatest porn star, none suspected he was a slave. How long has he been subjected to such torture, he didn’t know. Not that anyone was keeping score. Most of his days were spent caged like an animal, limbs shackled to the metal cage in several places, blindfolded and gagged at all times. When in front of the camera, the collar around his neck would shock him greatly if he messed up a line or tried to escape. Then there were some days where he would just be locked in a steel pillory anchored to the floor, legs in a spreader bar leaving his ass exposed, and the crew members would fill his holes, painfully tearing them open. Even if he could somehow get this phallus gag off himself, he would still be wearing a ring gag, leaving him vulnerable to painful throat fucking.

It was rare that Valentino was in a good mood, but if he were, Angel would get a special treat from him. Many times before they had no issues, by the usual, they would be alone and he would grip Angel’s slender body close to him, caressing his fluff and occasionally stroking him off. It was when he had his back turned that things turned sour. The instant he had the chance, Angel grabbed for a nearby pipe, landing a clean hit across his skull. Val was at rage, pulling out a concealed knife just as Angel tackled him to the floor, and stabbed him clean through his left eye. Reeling back in pain for just a moment, the overlord rushed to grab a chain to hold him with, but felt it torn out of his grasp, suddenly feeling the rusty metal circle his neck. Angel held his vice grip on his trachea, slowly choking the life out of his abuser. He quickly threw a padlock on the chain, and watched. His pimp desperately clawed at the chain, trying to shake it loose to no avail. Writhing in pain and gasping for air, Valentino took his last breaths, and collapsed.

After painfully pulling the knife out of his eye, he could only barely see past the red vision, but the body on the floor, and the blood oozing out from underneath the chain noose was enough for him to know. He had finally killed Valentino. Acting quickly, he busted down the door, and escaped with his after-life. He didn’t know how long he’d been running for, but he guessed he was at least several towns over. He needed to hide from everyone, lest they see him in his state of weakness, or worse, abuse him further. Discreetly crawling into an empty dumpster behind the back of a destroyed building, he simply curled up in a ball, trying to ignore the pain. With all hope abandoned, he silently prayed to God for a way out of this Hell.

\----------------------

Charlie seemed to walk the streets of Pentagram City with depression. She was not as naive as she was before, having seen the bigger picture of what Hell has to offer, but that didn’t help things. By all intents and purposes, she was alone. However, a rattling soda can caught her attention. Eyeing behind the building, she could hear soft whimpering. She snuck behind the alleyway, the voice growing more clear as she approached it, and saw a mess of a figure in the dumpster. From its appearance, she guessed it was a spider, but its fur was molding, blood stained and filthy, with many tears and cuts on its body. Though her attention was mostly drawn to its face, its left eye completely unrecognizable and oozing blood.

To say she was disgusted was a gross understatement. It nearly brought her to tears. Her sobbing alerted the figure to her presence, eyeing up at her with a pleading expression. Charlie had an irrational thought. She could take this demon back to her place and nurse it back to full health. Of course she understood the risks of putting her trust in a demon, but her emotions won over, and she carried him bridal style and made her way back home.


End file.
